


Pitch Perfect One-Shots

by kendricksendrick



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendricksendrick/pseuds/kendricksendrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Bechloe one-shots I work on when I don't have a main story I'm working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

It had snowed the night before, and when Beca walked downstairs, half her bed wrapped around her shoulders she plopped down on the counter stool with a grunt as Chloe brought her a coffee.

"It's only a little snow Beca, no need for you to drag your whole bed with you," Chloe laughed and sat down next to the girl, sipping tea.

"But it's still snow. And it's not even thanksgiving yet Chlo," Beca complained and moved around in her blankets so she could get an arm out to drink her coffee. She should really invest in a Snuggie.

"You have class today?" Chloe asked, well aware that Beca had a Phych class at 7am, and that it was about 6:30 now.

"Ugh. Yeah, Phsych at 7 but I think I'm going to skip. Too cold," Beca said, downing most of her coffee.

"I'll walk ya there? We're graduating this year Becs. C'mon," Chloe compromised, getting up and standing behind Beca and rubbed her shoulders, much like a mom would.

"Fine." Beca mumbled and got up and headed upstairs. Chloe smiled and watched the younger girl stumble over the blankets wrapped around her and dragging behind.

"Careful on the stairs Becs," she called and set their cups in the dishwasher before heading up to get herself changed.

Chloe came back downstairs to see Beca laying on the floor, a winter jacket, hat, gloves and boots laying around her.

"What the hell are you doing," Chloe said, helping Beca into a sitting position.

"I got frustrated, like with boots and gloves and stuff. Thanksgiving is supposed to be in the fall, not winter Chlo," Beca said and grabbed her boots and began shoving her feet into them and tucking in the laces.

Chloe smiled and went to put her boots and jacket on as well.

"Yeah but the weathers weird here. At least it's going to be just us this thanksgiving," Chloe winked as she put her gloves and hat on. Beca blushed at the thought of all other Bella's being gone. Maybe she would finally tell Chloe how she really felt about her.

"Your right," Beca said, putting on her hat and gloves and throwing her bag on her shoulder before leading Chloe to the front door. She opened it, stuck her head out and then closed it, locking them inside.

"What," Chloe said, confused.

"It's too cold," Beca walked past the ginger but before she could get to the stairs, a soft hand was laid on her shoulder.

"Becs," Chloe said, turning the girl around. She smiled and held up a scarf.

"No. I'm not wearing a scarf Chloe. I'm a badass remember." Beca said but didn't move.

"Just wear it, you'll be warmer." Chloe offered, stepping closer to Beca.

"Nope," Beca repeated, popping the p.

Chloe just smiled like she did in the shower oh so many years ago and in one swift move had the scarf around Becas' neck, inching their faces rather close. Beca could feel the older girls breath on her lips, sending butterflies erupting in her stomach.

"Now will you?" Chloe whispered and slowly placed her lips on Becas''.

They were warm, soft and tasted like vanilla. Beca wasn't expecting that, but she pressed her lips back onto Chloe's, craving more as soon as the older woman had began to pull away.

Beca watched Chloe smile as she slowly pulled away and allowed her to wrap the scarf around her neck.

"W-why did you kiss me?" Beca said in a little more than a whisper, she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Chloe just smiled like she did when Beca had actually showed up for something Bella's auditions actually, and pointed up. Beca followed suite and looked at the ceiling to see they were in fact, standing in a doorway and there was mistletoe hanging right above them.

"I've always wanted to kiss somebody under the mistletoe," Chloe said and grabbed Becas'' gloved hand in hers and dragged her out the door.

That night, all the other Bella's were in bed and only Beca and Chloe remained, watching TV and cuddling on the couch.

"Well I'm tired," Chloe said with a yawn and stretched, slowly crawling out from under Beca who was once again wrapped in hundreds of blankets.

"Same," Beca said and followed Chloe towards the stairs. She grabbed her hand and pulled the ginger to a halt where she had been stopped earlier that day.

Chloe turned to look at Beca and cocked an eyebrow.

"Thanks for today Chlo. It was fun," she said, referring to the snuggle session they had had after Becas'' psych class.

"Yeah, we should do it again," Chloe said, taking a step closer.

Beca smiled and put her arms around Chloe's neck, pulling them impossibly closer.

"Why not now," Beca whispered and brought her lips to brush against Chloe's. Chloe immediately pulled Beca into a hug and pressed the woman against the door frame, gliding her tongue gently into the other girls mouth. Tongues battled for dominance and hands began to wander after only a few seconds, Becas'' to the hem of Chloe's t-shirt, and Chloe's to around Becas'' neck.

They pulled their mouth off eachother when air became a necessity, but didn't remove their hands.

"Why'd you kiss me Beca," Chloe said in an almost mocking tone.

Beca smiled and just pointed up; Chloe followed suite and looked up, a huge smile on her face as she saw the mistletoe she had put there this morning.

Chloe giggled and kissed Beca again before pulling the smaller woman with her to her bedroom.

Laying in bed, staring at each other in a comfortable silence for a few minutes Beca finally spoke.

"You need more blankets," she said with a smile.

"Just cuddle up to me," Chloe giggled and scooted closer to Beca, wrapping an arm protectively around her as their legs tangled to keep warm.

After a few minutes of Beca laying with her head under Chloe's chin she looked up, a serious face on for once.

"Do you love me," she asked, staring deep into Chloe's bright blue eyes that shone so bright, even in the dark.

"What?" Chloe asked, being pulled out of the spell that had made her want to stare at Beca forever.

"Chloe, do you love me? I know you put the mistletoe in the doorway this morning," Beca said with a little giggle.

"Of course I love you. You're my best friend," Chloe whispered and moved so her face was right next to Becas''.

"I know you do. But that's as a best friend Chlo. You kissed me and it was so... So passionate. And all that stuff about experimenting you always talk about?" She paused and kept her eyes locked on Chloe's. "Do you love me," she breathed into the older girls lips.

Chloe didn't have any words. Of course she loved Beca, she had been planing on telling the girl during their little Thanksgiving dinner they were going to have later that week. She had it all planned out, she was going to say exactly this 'I'm really thankful for you Beca. You're my best friend and I love you, I just want you to know that.' She had anticipated on Beca saying something along the lines of 'of course you love me Chlo, the second time we met, we were both naked' or some sarcastic comment like that. Chloe had then planned on saying 'I know. But I love you Beca. I love you so much, I wake up thinking about you. I go to sleep wishing I was holding your small body in my arms. I'm so thankful that were best friends because if we weren't, and I wouldn't to do this,' she was planning on then dragging Beca up from the table and under the mistletoe toe and kissing her with as much passion as she could in a few seconds. Then she was going to say 'and if we weren't best friends, and I just kissed you like I did then it would be awkward. But I want you to know that you're beautiful. And I love you,' or some corny shit like that.

But now Chloe might not get to say that, as it wasn't their little Thanksgiving dinner and she had already kissed Beca twice, in one day.

"It's okay Chlo, if you don't then I'm sorry for-this," Beca said and began to get up, tears beginning to cloud her vision.

"No Beca of course I love you. I love you so much.," Chloe said, pulling Beca back to the position they were in before. "If I hadn't barged into your shower we may never get to share another moment like this again," she whispered and pulled Beca into another long, heated kiss.

Minutes passed.

"Do you love me too?" Chloe whispered after a while, worry setting in because Beca had been silent for a few minutes.

"Of course. I love you so so much. I go to sleep wishing I could hold you like I am right now," Beca said and smiled. "Thanks for making me wear that scarf this morning, or you would've had to wait for me say I love you to you for the first time on Thanksgiving," Chloe giggled and kissed Beca quickly again, just because it made her heart flutter.

"And if it hadn't snowed you would've had to wait until we were eating dinner. Just us two, alone. I had this whole speech and everything worked out," Chloe said causing Beca to laugh.

"Your such a dork," the smaller girl giggled, nestling closer to Chloe.

"But can I be your dork?" Chloe breathed into Becas'' lips again.

"Only if you still give your schpeil during our thanksgiving dinner," Beca laughed and Chloe pressed her lips against Becas'' once more.

"God I'm so in love with you," Beca breathed after they pulled apart.

"Well, you saw me naked so..." Chloe mocked causing both girls to erupt in a fit of giggles, despite the lack of alcohol. They snuggled close to each other and finally fell asleep in each others arms, smiling and breathing in sync like the losers they are.


	2. Galantines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Days over several years of Beca and Chloe being friends (And more of course ;))

Valentine's Day: 2012  
Freshman year

It was 7am when Beca heard a loud knocking on her door, and when it didn't stop after a few moments, she knew Kimmy Jin had already left the room for the day. It was Tuesday, who the hell was up this early on a Tuesday?

Chloe Beale, that's who.

"Beca, open up I know you're in there, you've got caroling today with Amy, remember? Get up and put on something festive,"

Beca groaned loud enough for Chloe to hear her, and pulled the blankets up and over her head in an attempt to fall asleep again.

"Becs, I heard that. Let me in or I'll get Aubrey and you know what that means," Chloe called through the door, tapping her foot impatiently–she had class in a few hours and Tom had wanted to take her on a date, but she wanted to see her favorite brunette beforehand and give her the Galentines day card she had been working on for a week.

After a few moments of nothing, Chloe was going to knock once more when the door swing wide open, and pale arms pulled the ginger into her room.

"That's not festive enough Bec," Chloe began, but stopped talking when the brunette immediately crawled back into bed and buried herself in blankets. "Hey, wake up grumpy pants, it's a holiday, and I brought you a gift," at the word 'gift' Beca popped her head out of the blankets.

"Food?"

"No," Chloe said, taking a seat on the bed and laying a hand on Becas shoulder. "But we can grabfood before you start caroling in a few hours," Beca frowned.

"Chlo, I didn't get you anything though. I didn't think I'd be getting anything on this holiday from anyone so I didn't buy anything, I'll pay for lunch though?" She offered and scooted over in bed, allowing Chloe to crawl under the blankets–immediately snuggling with the smaller woman.

"Sure,"

Later that night, Beca found herself sitting at her desk eating left over Panda Express from her lunch with Chloe, working on a mix and rereading the gingers words, tracing some of the letters of her fancy scrawl as she whispered them to herself.

No one had ever written something so beautiful to her before.

Valentine's Day: 2013  
Sophomore year

Beca had been lucky enough to avoid the whole caroling thing all together this year, saying "what if I mix some new songs for each holiday, then I won't actually have to sing Chlo," but the ginger put up a fight–she certainly wanted her friend to dress up once more, even though the year before all she did was put on a red sweate, a pair of wings and shoot people with fake arrows, mostly in the nuts.

This year she also had a boyfriend to spend the day with. Jesse had originally wanted to go to the movies and waste his money on her there, but she wasn't having any of it. Claiming to be "too sick to even mix" that morning when he called her to see which movie she wanted to see.

So instead, she opted for a nice dinner with him–at Olive Garden of course.

Which by the way, Beca did end up bringing many breadsticks home in her purse, and almost getting in trouble no less than three times.

She returned to the dorm she shared with Stacie only to hear strange sounds coming from within, and decided it was probably in her best interest to spend the night at Chloes.

But Chloe's gift was inside, which was a problem.

"Stacie, get under your blankets I'm coming in and I don't wanna see anything," Beca yelled as she barged into her room, grabbed a small gift bag as well as changed into pjs a certain ginger had bought her for Christmas months prior, before heading towards Chloe's room.

"How was your date?" Chloe asked as she opened the door to Beca a few minutes later.

"Eh, okay I guess. He got me a bracelet," she said, showing her friend the new addition to all her arm bands–this one looking slightly more expensive than the others which were all ones she had tied together herself.

"Aww, he's so sweet Becs. Ready for Galentines day now?" Chloe grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bed on the right side of the room, cheesy romantic movie already playing across the room.

They crawled under the blankets and cuddled up before exchanging gifts.

"Alright, you first Chlo," Beca said and watched Chloe carefully pull out all the tissue paper, and then stare into the bag with a smile plastered on her face. She reached in and pulled out a CD, labeled 'Chloe, Happy Galentines day.' Then a little red heart, followed by 'Beca (aka the best person in the world'. Chloe also pulled out a few chocolates and a giftcard before it was Becas turn.

Beca carefully pulled out item after item, Hershey's kisses, a gift card, bracelets, a pair of socks, and little things like that.

"Thank you Chlo," Beca smiled at her friend who was staring at her intently, almost like she was trying to tell her something with her eyes, which of corse Beca missed because she was too busy shoving chocolate in her face before being pulled into a bone crushing hug by Chloe.

"You're the best Becs,"

"I know"

Valentine's Day: 2014  
Junior year

This year Beca wasn't so lucky, Amy had talked the Bellas into going to a strip club the night before (terrible idea considering it was a Thursday at the time, Friday now) leaving Beca to wake up with a splitting headache–and not even in her own room.

Of course she was in Chloe's bed, the ginger herself wrapped around her. Beca couldn't help the smile that grew on her face as she carefully moved to kiss the top of her head, whispering a sweet 'Good morning Chloe' before sitting up, only to immediately lay back down because damn, did she have too much to drink last night. So, naturally she fell right back asleep.

"Beca...beca...Becs, get up" Chloe whispered and poked Becas nose, occasionally tickling her sides to try to wake up her best friend.

"Five more minutes," she grumbled into the pillow, but it was Galentines Day once again, and Chloe was ready to celebrate by watching shitty movies all day with Beca before she went on her date that night.

"Fine," Chloe whispered, snuggling close. Beca rolled over and wrapped her arms around Chloe before mumbling something she couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I said, happy Galentines day Chloe. We can do gifts tomorrow I'm to drunk for this,"

"Beca, you're not drunk. That was last night honey. But get some more sleep I'm not leaving,"

There was another grumble before the ginger felt her friends breathing even back out, signaling she was fast asleep. Chloe smiled to herself and kissed Beca firmly on the forehead before drifting off again.

Valentine's Day: 2015  
Senior Year

"How do I look?" Beca asked, turning around from the mirror to see what Chloe thought of the dress she was wearing–apperantly Jesse was taking her out to an actual nice place for dinner this year.

"I thought you looked pretty good from behind, but your boobs beat your ass Becs, you look hot as ever," Chloe smiled and sat up from studying to rub the back of her neck. "That German dumbcock ain't got nothing on you girl," Beca laughed and sat down next to her friend and handed her a gift bag.

"Thank you for complimenting my ass and boobs in one sitting Chloe. It really means a lot," Beca said sarcastically, but smiled nonetheless when the ginger gleamed back at her.

Chloe had always shone in her own way, even if it was pitch black, Chloe shined brighter than anyone else Beca could slightly makeout in the darkness.

But Chloe especially shined as she opened up the prank gift she was given.

"Beca! You dirty little bird!" She said, slapping her on the arm as she dropped what was assumed to be a vibrator.

"What?" She asked defensively as she got up and tried heading towards the door. But she was stopped halfway when she felt strong arms on hers.

"You can't leave for your date without opening my gift Becs, and that thing better not have been in you before. Or Stacie. Or Amy for that matter–whatever," she said walking over and pulling something out of her dresser. "It better be brand new Bec" she said handing Beca a small bag.

"I'm only kidding Chlo, I'll give you your real gift tonight, we're still cuddling, right?" She asked pushing the gift back into Chloe's hands.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it's only 3 in the afternoon." Beca smiled and Chloe set the gift on her bed before walking the brunette down the stairs of the Bellas house and standing outside the porch with her while they waited for Jesse to pick her up. "Don't forget, have fun. Be safe, and no sleeping in th–"

"Chlo, don't you dare finish that sentence! You know damn well you and I sleep in the same bed most nights and we don't even do anything,"

"If you want to then–"

"Becaw!" A loud voice yelled, and Beca was off.

Only to be seen sneaking into Chloe's bed around 1 in the morning, and wrapping her arms around the ginger and kissing her softly on her bare shoulder, wiping away tears from what had happened earlier on her date.

"Becs?" A soft voice came after the brunette sniffled, but didn't say anything. Chloe rolled over and when she saw the mess that was laying next to her, she quickly pulled her friend into a tight hug. Saturday's were never good nights to break up on.

"He asked," Beca choked out, clinging onto her friend. "And I told him no," there was a pause before she continued. "And he cried,"

"Shh, it's okay Beca. I'm here for you. I will always be." The ginger gently rubbed her hand up and down Becas back, tracing circles here and there to calm her down.

"I'm a terrible person Chlo," Beca whispered after a little while. "Everything was so perfect and–and I crushed it all with one simple word Chloe," she pulled her friend closer and continued to sniffle. "I said no,"

Valentine's Day: 2016

Beca had since recovered from her breakup with Jesse, and was now happily sharing an apartment with her favorite redhead.

Yes they kissed eachothers cheeks before leaving for work. Yes, they slept in the same bed. Sure they made eachother breakfast and went for long walks on the beach together–but no, they were not dating.

The subject has never come up.

It had been a year from Beca, her breakup with Jesse had taken a toll on her and him, but for Chloe, well, the girl hadn't had an actual boyfriend for years.

Not that neither of the girls were very much into boys these days anyways.

The day seemed promising, Beca waking up before Chloe for once and rushing to make them pancakes, and bringing them to bed so the two could enjoy them together and then go right back to sleeping.

"Hey bug, wakeup I made pancakes," Beca offered, setting the tray full of food on the bedside table before snuggling back in and placing a gentle kiss on her friends forhead.

When Chloe didn't immediately wake up like usual, Beca smiled and curled up next to her, laying her arms around her waist and taking this time to really look at her.

She was beautiful.

Beca had had this thought many times before. For example, at the activities fair, the ginger had simple caught her eye. In the shower–yes she was freaking the fuck out but still, she couldn't believe someone's eyes could shine so bright, in a public bathroom nonetheless. She had thought the ginger was beautiful at many bellas practices, even the ones where they were covered in sweat, panting and out of breath. Chloe had told her she was beautiful on he day the ginger was first supposed to graduate, but when she popped up the next year, Beca herself had began to tell Chloe the same thing.

But this morning, this Sunday morning the red head curled up next to her looked extremely beautiful. Gorgeous, pretty, hot, cute, perfect.

She was perfect.

"It's not polite to stare Becs," she said in a tough voice, pulling Beca closer to her.

The brunette smiled down at her, and tried oh so hard not to smirk or blush.

She did both.

"I can't help it, you're just too perfect Chlo," when a smile grew in the gingers face Beca could swear her heart grew at least 3 sizes. "So perfect," she whispered, leaning close so her breath was on Chloe's lips. "That it makes me want to kiss you," the brunette felt warm hands wrap around her neck, but before Chloe could finally pull their lips together, Beca licked her cheek and sat back up.

"Hey! I want a kiss!" Chloe moaned and slowly sat up to join Beca in eating their breakfast.

"I already gave you one, before I made this," she said, shoving food into her mouth.

"But I want one on the lips!"

"Nope. Not a lesbian Chloe, I've told you,"

"Cmon Beca, it's Galentines day for petes sake, just one little kiss on the lips?" She puckered syrup covered lips towards Beca who visibly shrank away.

"Eew, your nasty Beale. Get away,"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"But–"

"I'm not kissing you on the lips just because it's Galentines day. And I already kissed you this morning so enough PDA," Beca said, slipping out of bed and bringing their dishes out of the bed and onto the floor before hopping back under the blankets, Chloe following her with a few tears in her eyes.

"We're not even in public Bec,"

"What if there's someone spying on us?"

And there they layed, Beca mentally punching herself for telling Chloe she wasn't a lesbian. Because she and Jesse had finally figured out that she was. Chloe, trying not to show she was sad when Beca had rejected a kiss, she had thought after 5 years of knowing the girl that she might feel the spark she did every day when they would wake up in eachothers arms.

Beca sure felt that spark.

The two managed to fall asleep for a few more hours, but Chloe was restless.

Around noon the ginger carefully got out of bed and began decorating.

She had always gone all out on Christmas decorations, Halloween costumes and Easter–things. So usually this holiday would be no different. Just Chloe overdecorating.

But when Beca woke to find the redhead wasn't in her arms anymore, a frown grew on her face. She had dreamt that the two of them had had a makeout session on the couch, and then...other things.

The brunette slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall, Galentines gift in hand only to drop it at the sight of Chloe laying on the couch, (that happened to be decorated as well as the rest of the room) a few tears running down her face.

"Chloe! What's wrong?" Beca said, kneeling down and gently placing a hand on Chloe's arm, rubbing it up and down.

"Sad movie was on," she said wiping away her tears.

"The tv is off Chlo. C'mere," Beca pulled the girl up and sat down so she could bring Chloe onto her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around the women, just like she had done to her when the dance moves were too confusing freshman year. She rested her chin on the gingers shoulder before speaking. "Who caused those tears to appear on that cute face of yours?" Beca said quietly, she didn't want to see her best friend cry. It broke her.

Chloe only shook her head and swiped at her own tears before linking her hand with Becas and moving to sit next to her friend.

"Okay, if you're not going to talk then I will," Chloe nodded and Beca turned, now sitting sideways so she could wrap an arm around Chloe, but keep their fingers linked.

"I had a dream, and you were in it," Chloe smiled and looked at Beca–well, more at her lips but her gaze quickly shifting to dark blue eyes that mesmerized her instantly when she realized Beca had noticed her staring.

"And we were sitting right here, actually," Beca said and looked off to the side. It was dè jávù almost, except in her dream they may or may not have been naked and Chloe didn't have tear streaks on her face. "And we exchanged gifts, and then I gave you a second gift, and things changed," Beca paused and looked down at how well their fingers linked together before taking a deep breath. "For the better. And I think, we should see how things play out, yeah?" She asked and Chloe quietly nodded and quickly grabbed her gift for Beca off the table.

"You first Bec," Chloe said quietly, and watched intently as Beca pulled out headphones she was talking about for months on end.

"Chloe," the brunette said in a little more than a whisper, looking up with tears in her eyes now. "You didn't–"

"But I did. And they're yours," she smiled and reached over to squeeze her on the knee before being pulled into a tight hug.

"I love them," she said into Chloe's ear, and smiled, gently kissing Chloe's neck before pulling away.

"Now you," she held up a small bag towards the ginger.

Chloe smiled and blushed slightly before pulling all the tissue paper out, and then staring into the bag, with wide eyes.

"Beca!" She shrieked and then began to laugh, pulling out some lacy red lingerie and holding it up. "What the–"

"There's more,"

"Oh my god," Chloe mumbled, setting the fancy underwear aside before pulling out a CD and then some chocolates.

"Can we listen to this n..."Chloe began, turning over the cd in her hands, but stopping when she read what was on it. 'I really love you, but I'm not good at words so...here you go ;)' and then a little red heart before 'Beca bug'.

"Beca?" Chloe said and looked to find that the brunette had moved significantly closer, and the arm around Chloe's shoulder was now gently hugging her and pulling them in.

"That's me," Beca smiled and blushed when Chloe set the cd down to wrap her own arms around Becas neck and one cupping her face.

"Do you really love me?"

"If I didn't..." Beca said softly, her breath on Chloe's lips, teasing the ginger. "Would I do this?"

And then their lips were touching. Finally touching. They both felt that spark they always did, but this one was stronger, as Chloe layed down, pulling Beca down with her and smashing their lips together, slipping her tongue into Becas mouth after getting over the shock that Beca was finally kissing her.

"Wait, Chlo," Beca said, pulling her lips off for a moment, hands nervously twisting in the gingers shirt.

"Yes?"

"Remember when I promised I would never lie to you?"

"Mmhm, ms. 'I'm not a lesbian' this morning,"

"Yeah that wasn't a lie Chloe,"

"Hah! So you–" the rest of that sentence was cut off for the next five minutes be Becas mouth.

"I'm actually...super...fucking gay," Beca said inbetween kisses, before heading towards the gingers neck, feeling ready to her Chloe make some noise for her other than singing.

Valentine's Day: 2017

"Why do I have to dress up! We're walking on the beach!" Beca complained as they walked hand in hand through soft sand.

"Because, when you wear a dress your boobs look extra hot babe," Chloe giggled but squeeked when she was shoved by the brunette.

"Well yeah, I guess it's a good thing I've got great boobs Beale. Easier to carry things in them," she stopped and reached into her bra, pulling out a small box and listened for Chloe to gasp.

"Beca! You're proposing on valantines day?" She shrieked.

"Chloe! You just ruined the surprise," she said with a smirk on her face–a look Chloe had seen many times, which meant that Beca was joking.

"Oh my god! I can't believe my own girlfriend would prank me like this! Beca, you're evil," the ginger said, stomping her foot.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. But I promise," Beca said carefully kneeling in the sand and opening the box. "That someday I will propose to you on this beach Chloe." The ginger nodded and pulled Beca up and into a searing kiss.

Valentine's Day: 2018

"Beca! Get the hell up, it's Valentine's Day," Chloe yelled, jumping on her girlfriend who only moaned in reply.

"When did Galentines day turn back into Valentine's Day?" Beca asked, pulling Chloe down by the neck to give her a kiss.

"The second you kissed me two years ago," Chloe giggled and leaned down to kiss Becas neck, nibbling here and there until she got the reaction she wanted.

"You suck, now get up we've got a lunch to go to,"

Chloe hadn't forgotten about Becas promise to propose on the beach, but that wasn't the thing she was thinking about as they walked down that very beach, hands linked together and swinging in between them.

"You know I love you, right?" Beca said as they stood to watch the sunset.

"You just asked that Beca. Yes, I know you love me and I love you too,"

Beca smiled and took Chloe's other hand. "Well, I love you very very much. More than I have ever loved anything," Beca kissed both her cheeks before pulling Chloe close and into a tight hug, arms wrapped around her waist as Chloe's wrapped around Becas neck. She smiled and kissed Chloe on the shoulder where her head rested, before pulling back and kneeling down once again.

"I didn't feel the need to make a big speech for this, because I say those things to you every day Chloe. And I want you to know, that I have been in love with you since that day in the showers probably. And I really did think we were going to kiss on hood night, but it's too late for that. But it's not to late to ask you a simple question, it's yes or no, can you answer it for me Chlo?" Beca smiled sweetly up at the ginger who's right blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes, whatever you ask me it's a yes Beca. Even if you asked me right now if you could buy us a hundred rainbow dildos, I would say yes,"

"Really? So can I get a second job at the strip clu–"

"Except that. You cannot work at the strip club Beca–"

"Okay, then will you marry me?" Beca smiled and Chloe laughed.

"Yes,"

Valentine's Day: 2019

This day was spent doing the do in the shower, the bed, the counter, the couch, and any other surface the two could find, due to the the amount of alcohol they had had the night before, and Chloe forcing Beca to watch 50 Shades Of Gray again, but drunk so the brunette would actually want to watch it. And possibly try out some...things...

Valentine's Day: 2020

Of corse the couple of the year got married on this day, each Bella giving a nice speech at the reception.

Amy went first.

"Ah, Beca and Chloe. I know how wierd you too can be, like Beca. That one time you were so drunk you made out with an orange pillow before puking all over it, then spending the next hour crying and telling it you were sorry. Or that other time you let me record a mix with you at the studio, and when you weren't looking I changed all the names of the songs, and you got so mad. That was great. And Chloe, remember the time you and Beca had a fight at Aubreys camp? That was so funny, but you guys are Beca and Chloe. You're Bhloe, and everyone loves a good Bhloe," she paused, "which reminds me, BUMPER!" Amy yelled before dropping he mic and walking over to get more wine and her husband.

Stacie was next, Aubrey by her side. "Beca and Chloe are both very talented, and I think that I'm gonna puke, so Aubrey please finish my speech because–" and then she ran off after kissing the blonde firmly in the lips.

"Chloe, all I have to say is that I am so proud of you for finally telling Beca how you felt, and I'm glad you're with the love of your life now. This ones a keeper. Beca, if you ever make her hurt, I will personally see to it that your vocal chords will be ripped out by wolves,"

Jessica and Ashley both spoke at the same time, Lily mumbled something about a tunnel and spoons, and Flo took this as her chance to inform the whole party about how she has snuck back into the country for this wedding, and that if she wasn't found in the morning not to worry, she was back on her way to Mexico. Emily rambled for a good twenty minutes before Jesse came up to talk.

And then the new wives danced their first dance of the night to Titanium, before being joined by the rest of the acapeople and singing and harmonizing louder than the music for the rest of the night.

Beca fell asleep on the floor of their apartment which was decked out in Valentine's decorations, pantsuit and all with a sleeping Chloe in a tight white dress beside her.

To say that they had too much to drink at their wedding, would be an understatement.

"Remember that time when we were alone for like a week at the Bella house and I was so drunk, I cuddled the wine bottle and told it how much I loved you, and that I was gonna marry you?" Beca mumbled into Chloe's hair on the floor.

"I love you too becky,"

"Well you're the wine bottle now, and I'm drunk on you Chlo," Beca slurred.

"You're always drunk,"

"But I always love you,"

They were silent for a few minutes before one of them hiccuped and they began to giggle, somehow making it into their bed and getting out of their fancy clothes from the day.

"When you told the wine you were gonna marry me, I was puking in the bathtub,"

"You're so wierd,"

"Yeah but when I came back you were passed out on the couch and you didn't have any clothes on anymore," Chloe slurred.

"What?"

"Yeah, I made out with your neck, it tasted like booze" the ginger whispered.

"Wanna hear something funny?"

"No," Chloe mumbled

"How high does your belt go? Because I think it actually belongs on the floor,"

"I'm naked Becs,"

"No you're just not wearing clothes,"

They began to laugh again before Beca decided to tell more corny pickup lines.

"You know that yellow cup you always have?"

Chloe rolled over with a smile on her face. "Yea,"

"What size is it, because I bet my boobs are a bigger cup size than the yellow one"

"You suck,"

"Aca-screw me?"

"I can't believe I married you today, you're such a dork,"

"Yeah, but wanna know a secret?" Beca said half asleep.

"Sure"

"I really need to pee,"

"Get up!" Chloe yelled and shoved Beca towards the edge of the bed, still half asleep.

"No it's cold and I'd rather just kiss you. It makes everything better,"

"That is why I love you,"

"Me too, now let's go to sleep because I'm really horny but my eyelashes are too heavy and I can't open them Chloe,"

"Okay,"


	3. Last Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloes last night in the Bella house

All the other Bellas had already moved out, gone back home to their families for the summer, or on to start the next chapter of their lives.

But not Beca and Chloe. They had just finished packing their boxes and there was now a stack of them by the door, half labeled Chloe and the others, Beca. Chloe was moving to Ohio to take a dance job, while Beca was following her dreams and going to LA.

So that last night they were in the house together, they tried not to show how sad they were that they were both going separate ways in the morning.

"Beca," Chloe called and Beca showed up in the gingers doorway, batman sweatpants and a t shirt from her high school on.

"Yeah?" Beca smiled warmly and walked over to Chloe who looked like she was about to cry. She pulled the ginger into a tight hug and rubbed her back. "Shh, we have tonight Chlo," she whispered and guided them over to Chloe's bed. They sat on the edge and Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe as she sniffled on her shoulder.

"I don't want to move on Bec," she whispered after a while, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"I know, you stayed at this school 3 extra years for the Bellas," Beca said with a sad chuckle and wiped at the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"What I really needed was 3 extra years to spend with you, break your walls down and become the best friend you deserve, but now it's all over, just like that and I want more time with you," Chloe said, a sad smile on her face.

Beca unconsciously reached over and wiped the tears off Chloe's cheeks and crawled under the blankets, patting the spot next to her.

The two snuggled close, and wrapped their arms around one another and trying to memorize what their entire being looked like, dreading the morning.

They lay in silence, staring deep into each others eyes and letting a tear slip out every once in a while when they realized that this would be the last time they would do this.

"I love you," Chloe whispered around 2 in the morning, eyes closed and still clinging to Beca. She opened her eyes when Beca replied with those 3 simple words a few seconds later.

"I love you too," she whispered and pulled herself closer to the older woman, tears streaming her face.

"I'm going to miss you so much Beca." Chloe said, staring deep into Becas eyes and putting as much meaning as she could into her words. After all, this was her last night with her best friend, in the morning they would begin new chapters of their lives, separate states and without each other It would be the first time the two would be separated since the summer of freshman year, and it was going to be hard as hell.

"Me too, me too." Beca paused and smiled, staring into the bright blue orbs that had always made her happy no matter how shitty her day had been. "What am I going to do without you? We haven't been apart since the summer of my freshman year Chlo, it's going to be tough without you by my side," she whispered and moved her hands to Chloe's waist, letting a huge yawn escape her.

"I know," Chloe whispered back and gently kisses Becas forehead after the younger girls eyes had fallen shut.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek before drifting off to sleep, into a world of dreams filled with all her best memories of them together over the years.

They awoke several hours later, snuggled close together, trying to memorize every detail of the other without getting caught.

"Morning beautiful," Beca finally said, moving so she could look back into the ice blue eyes that had convinced her to see the woman whom they belonged to again, even if it meant joining a lame acapella group she now loved.

"Morning gorgeous" Chloe answered with a sad smile on her face. A tear escaped her eye as she realized this was the last time they would wake up in each others arms.

They had packed the last of their things and loaded the boxes into their separate cars. Now was the hard part, saying goodbye.

As Chloe was putting the last box in her car and shutting the back, Beca snuck up behind her and snaked her arms around the older woman. As soon as she rested her head on Chloe's shoulder, they both began to cry. Chloe leaned back into Becas tight embrace and eventually turned around, crying on Becas shoulder and breathing in her scent for one of the last times.

"I'm going to remember last night forever Chlo," Beca whispered into Chloe's ear and lest a soft kiss on the gingers jawline before resting her head back on Chloe's shoulder and crying once more.

Chloe smiled through her tears and pulled out of the hug to look Beca in the eyes once more. "I will always be your best friend Becs," she said with a smile and liked her hands into Becas, glancing down at them.

Beca smiled and looked down at their hands, and how well they fit together. "Always," she repeated as her eyes locked onto the matching rings Chloe had gotten them in Becas sophomore year, saying "it's a promise Beca, if i never met you my life would be so different. I promise to be your best friend forever." Beca smiled at the memory and the girls tears mixed as they hit their hands. She realized she would never survive out in the real world on her own, without her best friend by her side.

"Chloe?" She asked and blue eyes met blue eyes once more, red and puffy from crying.

"Yes?" The older woman asked, her breath hitched in her throat as she spoke.

"Will you...uh," Beca trailed off, looking back down at how well their hands fit together and trying to remember when she didn't have Chloe by her side, life has really sucked.

"I love you so much Chlo," she whispered and took a deep breath watching Chloe nod as if saying 'I know'. "Would you come with me to LA?" She said, closing her eyes quickly after she asked it, letting the tears soak her face once more.

"I would do anything for you Beca. Of course I will, if you're like serious," Chloe said and took a step closer to Beca, squeezing her hand.

"Are you-like would you just ditch your dance job? And come with me? I need you I can't be alone in the real world without my best friend at my side Chlo, you know how bad I am at making friends." Beca rambled and let go of their linked hands to pull Chloe into a tight hug.

"Anything. I would do anything for you Beca. If you asked me to go to China with you, I would. If you asked me to go skinny dipping because you wanted to try it, but not alone? Hell yes I'd go. And I did. And it was amazing and that's why I love you." Chloe said with a shaky voice as she squeezed Beca back. "I mean, I did go skinny dipping with you for that exact reason, because I love you," she giggled causing the younger girl to laugh at the memory.

"I love you too. Thank you so much," Beca whispered and felt a warm tingle on her cheek. She blushed when she realized Chloe had kissed her again. "Thank you for dropping everything just because I'm basically 5 and can't cook to save my life," she giggled and ran her hands down to Chloe's waist as Chloe's wrapped around her neck, pulling their faces close.

"You know what else id do if you asked me to?" Chloe asked, a smile on her face.

"Would you kiss me?" Beca asked.

When the redheads lips met Becas, the small girl knew that Chloe had meant every word she'd ever said. All the I love yous and you're my best friend, and even I'd drop everything just to be with you. She knew Chloe was dead serious. So when they pulled away for air, they both knew what it was really like to have a best friend-someone who would be by their side until the very end.

"So if I asked you, even out of the blue?" Beca asked, her hands still on Chloe's waist.

"Mmhm?" Chloe nodded, blushing ever so slightly.

"Would you marry me?" Beca asked as kind of a joke, but fully meaning every word at the same time. She smiled and got down on one knee and took the promise ring off her finger and held it up.

"I do," Chloe said with a smile and pulled Beca back up and held her close, the younger girl wrapped her legs around the gingers waist and kissed her with as much passion as she had in her.

And as they walked down the isle together, several years later-Beca had proposed for real, and now the two were standing there. Holding hands and promising, once again. To stay forever, as best friends.


	4. Kissmas Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas eve, and how the Bellas got on TV(again) on new years eve

The Bellas always celebrated New Years Eve together, and they just so happened to still be on tour from winning worlds. They were staying at a hotel for a few days in NYC, but decided not to go out. So they gathered in Stacie and Aubrey's room and turned up the music, pulled out the booze and had the TV on to watch the countdown. Amy was busy making some concoction of wine, beer, vodka and whatever else they had while most of the other Bellas danced together. Quite literally for Beca and Chloe who could be seen in the middle of them all, grinding away on one another.  
Amy's New Years resolution was to make 'Bloe' happen, and as soon as possible. So she added extra vodka to Chloe's yellow cup before bringing it back to the middle of the partying Bellas and bowing as she handed it over.  
11:50 the TV said, and the noise outside their balcony way getting louder by the second.  
Beca pulled Chloe closer by the loops of her jeans as they turned the music down and the TV up.  
"Remember Christmas Eve Chlo, when you said you wished for me for kissmas?" Beca whispered huskily into Chloe ear, and smiled when the other girl let out a chuckle.  
"Yeah, that was the best Christmas I've had since I was a kid," Chloe admitted and wrapped her arms around Becas shoulders.  
{Christmas Eve}  
"Beca! Come here!" Chloe called around 11:30, her radio on low as she sat with her computer in bed.  
Beca quickly appeared in the doorway in a reindeer onesie and breathed a sigh of relief that Chloe hadn't fallen while getting dressed and wasn't Lying naked on the floor like the last time she had been called.  
"What," she said strolling over to Chloe and plopping herself onto the bed and crawling under the blankets the older girl was currently sitting on top of.  
"First off, you look adorkabeale," she giggled, closing her laptop, in turn turning off the radio and getting up to change into her own matching onesie. "And what I actually need to tell you is my kissmas wish," she said, crawling slowly in bed next to Beca.  
"Excuse me? Your what?" She laughed and sat up on her elbows, trying to make any sense of the words coming out of Chloe's mouth.  
"My kissmas wish. It's like your Christmas wish, only it's who you want to kiss for Christmas," Chloe clarified, blushing a little as she clicked off the bedside lamp and pulling Beca close, entangling their legs.  
"Umm I don't think that's like a legit thing Chlo, but go on," Beca said, snuggling close to the ginger.  
"Well I wish for you for kissmas Becs," Chloe whispered with a smile on her face.  
"Okay. Sure. And I wish for a million dollars worth of mixing equipment," Beca sarcastically said, chuckling as she took a deep breath of Chloe's strawberry scented hair.  
"I'm serious Becs," Chloe said so sincerely, it made Becas heart begin to beat a little quicker at the thought of kissing Chloe Beale. Not that they hadn't like pecked each other on the lips drunk before, and it's not like she had imagined a full on make out session with her before.  
"I am too Chlo,"  
There were a long pause before Chloe spoke again.  
"You said that if you were going to do same-sex experimentation, it would be with me."  
"I never said that to you," Beca said, wrapping her arms around Chloe and snuggling into her neck.  
"But it was implied," Chloe said, and gently began to stroke Becas hair.  
"By you," Beca answered and gently placed a kiss on Chloe's neck before snuggling back down, ready to sleep.  
"My kissmas wish is for the lips Becs,"  
"Whatever you say wife," Beca joked as an image of Chloe walking down the isle towards her appeared in her head.  
"I wish," Chloe mumbled and snuggled close.  
"Maybe someday Beale," Beca whispered with a smile as she hugged Chloe tight.  
"That's Beale-Mitchell to you then," Chloe giggled and began to play with Becas hair.  
"Alright. Whatever, but if I'm married to you I'm still gonna see you as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, princess, and a criminal." Beca snickered and pulled the other women impossibly closer.  
"Did you just quote the breakfast club?" Chloe laughed and blushed, wondering why the hell would Beca do that?  
"Yes. Now get some sleep my dear wife, we're got lots to do tomorrow,"  
"Good night Mrs. Beca "Badass" Jade Beale-Mitchell."  
"Good night Mrs. Chloe "Weirdo" Rose Beale-Mitchell"  
And with that they fell asleep, dreaming of marrying one another.  
Beca woke up before Chloe for once, and a smile quickly came onto her face when she realized what she could do with a sleeping Chloe in her arms.  
But it wouldn't be fair to do certain things (such as sharpie markering a mustache onto her face on Christmas morning, although revenge would still be served for that) with the older women being asleep, so Beca decided the best way to wake Chloe up would be to fulfill her kissmas wish.  
She began kissing up Chloe's neck and to her jawline, very lightly at first, but as she made her way to her lips she began to press harder and let herself linger a little longer.  
When Beca finally arrived at Chloe's lips, she straddled the sleeping woman and gently held the back of her head with both hands before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her soft lips.  
Chloe didn't wake up right away. It took Beca a couple of kisses, but when she slipped her tongue into Chloe's mouth the older woman immediately began to kiss back, her hands pulling Beca down on top of her again.  
When air became necessity, and they could hear the sound of other Bellas beginning to wake up, Beca rolled off Chloe and smiled at her.  
"Merry Christmas Mrs. Beale-Mitchell, I hope all your kissmas wishes have been fulfilled," Beca breathed and was pulled back for another long kiss before Chloe answered.  
"They were Mrs. Beale-Mitchell, and merry Christmas to you too," Chloe giggled with a smile on her face that only said 'I am so in love right now'  
\--//--  
But now, it was 11:59 on New Years Eve, and the people outside the window could be heard loudly counting down, and Beca and Chloe were now standing on the balcony alone while the rest of the Bellas most likely were downing the last of the alcohol and getting ready with party horns and such.  
Beca watched Chloe's face as she watched the huge screen count down from :45. She cautiously placed her hand on top of Chloe's, and wrapped the other around the older woman.  
Chloe turned to Beca with a smile on her face as the clock reached :30.  
"Thank you Beca, it was a great year," she said and wrapped an arm around Becas waist, pulling them closer.  
"It really has been Chloe." Beca said, looking back up to the screen, then back at Chloe.  
Chloe smiled and looked back at the huge crowd of people below them as they began to count louder now, :15...:14...:13...  
Beca watched Chloe's face as she smiled at the people below, thinking wow, I'm the luckiest person alive. I get to spend the end of my year with my best friend, and begin a new one with her too.  
Chloe had similar thoughts going through her head as she turned to Beca at the five second mark and brought her hands up to cup the younger girls cheeks. Beca smiled and pulled Chloe close so they were facing each other  
And then there was no more space between them as the crowd began to cheer and clap, fireworks shot off all around, but Beca and Chloe felt fireworks all their own as their tongues met for the second time ever, first since Christmas.  
The rest of the Bellas could be heard cheering and screaming, pointing at the TV as the live pictures began popping up of the people outside their window kissed and blew party horns. But they weren't screaming at the picture of the couple that just got engaged, or of the old grandma sitting in a limo throwing money at people, or the baby who seemed to be taking a shit. No, they were screaming at the image of Beca and Chloe. On live TV Full on making out. They turned to the balcony, to see the two girls still going at it. And when they turned back to the TV they saw that the picture, was actually a video. That Beca and Chloe were currently making out on live TV, and the whole world was focused on them.  
Naturally, Amy realized this was her calling and quick whipped out the sign she had made and brought it out to the balcony, screaming and scaring Beca and Chloe apart.  
All of the Bellas were seen on TV that night. The ones still in the room, were seen handing money to Cynthia Rose, Amy was holding her sign that said "We've been waiting 4 years for this, and now we owe CR $20 each" and Beca and Chloe were seen looking at all the Bellas, then back at each other They both shrugged and went back to making out, Beca extending her middle finger out and towards the camera as she kissed Chloe with as much passion as she could. Chloe's hand may or may not be seen halfway up Becas shirt, but the two will forever deny it. 


	5. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick au where Beca meets Chloe when she is 6, the rest is history...duh

Becas favorite movie was Cinderella, and she had always wanted to live in that world, but that just wasn't possible.

At age 6 Becas parents divorced, and the small brunette was forced to move in with her dad, and later down the line the stepmonster came into the picture. They were terrible, but one good thing did come out of living with her father.

The redhead next door.

She rolled her suitcase up her dads long driveway, stopping briefly to stare up at the huge house. After a few moments, little Beca began her treck up the driveway, but of course she tripped. And fell, right on her butt.

"Owww" she said, rolling over to lay on her back.

Not a minute later she heard a sweet voice asking if she was alright. When Beca opened her eyes to see who the owner of such a sweet voice was, she smiled, seeing a mess of red hair and bright blue eyes.

Beca nodded and watched as the girl who was only a couple of years older than her sat down next to her.

"I'm Chloe, and I live right there," the girl pointed to house next to her dads.

"Cool, I'm moving with my dad. Wanna help decorate my room?" Beca asked, slowly getting up and dragging her suitcase behind her. She stopped a few feet away, looking back to Chloe.

"Are you coming?"

"Only if you tell me your name," the bubbly girl said with a smile, slowly getting up and literally bouncing over to Beca.

"Rebecca. But you can call me Beca," the brunette smiled.

"Nice to meet you Beca," Chloe said with a grin and grabbed the girls empty hand, squeezing it tightly and following her into the house.

-

Highschool. Beca could survive, right? She'd already had to live through middle school without Chloe by her side, as the girl was going into her senior year, Beca her freshman.

"What if I don't know anyone Chlo?" She asked nervously as she glanced out the window of Chloe's car to see all of the other kids walking into school.

"Beca, you're going to be fine, I promise," Chloe smiled, grabbing Becas hand in her own after parking.

"Are you sure cause I–"

"Listen Bec, I know you will make friends, you're the most charming person I know," and Chloe smiled with her eyes this time, Beca always believed her friend when her eyes smiled.

"Thank you," the brunette said with a sincere smile, meeting bright blue eyes as she quickly squeezed Chloe's hand three times.

Chloe squeezed back before leaning over the console of the car and kissing her on the cheek. "Let's do this,"

-

Ah, Barden University.

Chloe's home for the last three years.

And Beca had probably just royally fucked up their friendship. All she had said is a simple "sorry, I don't even sing,".

But Chloe knee damn well Beca could sing. She had attended many of her friends private choir concerts in the girls basement throughout the years in the summers.

But then she was singing in the shower, and a familiar voice cut through her own, claiming "you can sing!" And Beca promptly threw herself against the wall.

"Chloe! What the hell!" She yelled, making sure to keep her eyes locked.

"How high does your belt go?" The ginger inquired, stepping closer.

"I am nude," the brunette stated, which–duh she was showering.

"That song is my jam...my lady jam, could you sing it?"

"Chloe, what the hell get out," Beca said, slowly turning and covering herself with her arms.

"I'm not leaving here till you sing so..." Chloe trailed off, but Becs just smiled evilly, finally realizing how she could make Chloe uncomfortable.

Yes they are best friends and no everything about each other (and if they didn't before, they sure do now) because Beca dropped her arms and chuckled, taking a step closer so their bodies were almost touching.

"My eyes are up here Beale," Beca said, hesitantly placing her hands in Chloe's hips when the redhead blushed.

"Sorry I–"

"Nope," Beca whispered and tilted her head up to gently place her lips ontop of Chloe's.

-

"I do," He said and Chloe glanced back with the biggest smile on her face. Beca smiled at her friend, who blushed immediately when she made eye contact with Beca.

"I do," the brunette whispered, a tear running down her cheek as she watched Tom take Chloe's hands. "But I can't," and then Beca was jogging down the aisle, having ditched the heals Chloe had insisted she wear at the alter behind her friend.

Sitting on the steps to Chloe's childhood church Beca placed her head in her hands, thinking back to the time they had first woken up together in bed, snuggling close–Becas 7th grade year.

"You okay?" A soft voice said, and Beca could feel someone sitting down next to her–that special someone.

"What–why are you–" Beca asked looking up at Chloe in her white dress. The ginger took her friends hand with a empathetic smile.

"I couldn't do it. I can't get married without my best friend," Chloe pulled her up and they slowly (very slowly) made their way back into the church.

"Sorry it just got a little too much for me and I–"

But then 'Here Comes The Bride' is playing as the two walk back down the long aisle hand in hand.

"What's going on?" Beca whispered.

"I want you Beca, and I'm so sorry for even considering that douche I almost just vowed my life to. I want you Becs, I love you," Chloe smiled sweetly at her as they reached the alter. She let go of Becas hand and the brunette found herself missing the contact immediately, but not a second later, Chloe was holding up one of the heals Beca had ditched minutes earlier.

"I'm going to marry the woman who belongs to these shoes," Chloe said with a grin.

Beca gasped, and moved her dress so Chloe could carefully slip her shoes back on–a perfect fit.

"Chloe," she smiled, taking her warm hands in her own and meeting her eyes.

"Be my Prince Charming?" The ginger asked, giggling and wrapping her arms around Becas neck.

"Anything for Cinderella," Beca smiled cheesily and kissed Chloe with as much passion as she could manage in one steaming kiss.

And that's how Beca did manage to get her happy, fairytale ending that she had always wanted. In fact, she had always had it, she had been best friends with her since she was 6.


	6. Cancer Sucks

Beca began loosing sleep the day after it happened, who could sleep knowing only a ghost of Chloe Beale was next to her and not the woman herself. She used to be so cheerful, until the day she came back from her doctors appointment, her eyes red and makeup smeared all over. That was one of the worst days of Becas life.  
"I will always love you" Beca could hear the echos of Chloes screams in the night, panting in pain. She would pull her close and whisper a simple "I will always love you," into her ear, and she'd sob harder.  
It's hard going even one day without someone who shined as bright as Chloe did. Every day seems like an eternity.  
Beca took a step closer to the edge of the rock and looked down at the ocean almost as bright as chloes eyes.  
"I will always love you," Beca whispered, tears flooding my eyes as she leap from the rock and into the ocean.  
She could be happy, but how could anyone be happy in a world where things like cancer exist?  
And she was happy, Beca was so happy that she became blind to all of Chloe's little 'hints' I guess you could call them. Until the day she came home sobbing, she hadn't seen anything wrong with...Chloe.  
But now, since her feet have left the rock there will never be 'Bhloe' again.  
She plunge into the water, my mind only focused on two things; Chloe and Beca.  
She will always love her, But she can't swim.  
-

The whiteness.  
It's terrifying, but also so perfect.  
Well not so perfect because it's missing Chloes favorite person.  
Chloe watch over her every day, and she cries when she watches Beca laying in heir bed, sobbing and clinging to the sheets where the ginger used to lay.  
They were okay, doing so well actually. But, then that stupid doctors appointment not only took away Chloes life, but ruined Becas too.   
Chloe had come home in tears, eyes red and heart beating out of her chest. The news was so bad, and Chloe wasn't expecting that. It was just a checkup, not a 'hey you've got 3 months left. I'm sorry'.  
Those 3 months weren't enough.  
Chloe spent every day with Beca, they visited family, Aubrey, the bellas. Everyone. And they all avoided the topic of 3 more months.  
Chloe was so grateful, and still is. Watching over Beca really hurts her, because she hope and prays to whatever God is up here with her that she doesn't find someone to replace her. Chloes heart would probably stop, if that's possible for someone already dead.  
The part that makes her cry the most, is the whole reason shes watching over Beca, when she goes to shower she sings their song. Their lady jam. And she cries. And when Beca Mitchell cries, Chloe Beale cries.  
Shes been there for about a week, and yes, there are a shit load of people there but none of them are Beca.  
About two weeks before Chloe arrived wherever she is now, Beca drove them out to the mountains. It was beautiful. Beca had been so beautiful, especially when she got down on one knee. Chloe had nodded 'yes' the second she realized what was going on. Knowing there wasn't much time left, Chloe had asked if it mattered where they got married, and of course Beca could get married in the shower and it wouldn't matter to her.  
So Chloe thought, why not here, on the mountains?   
"I promise to love you forever Beca, and I'll always take care of you," Chloe had said with tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she literally married herself to her lover.  
"I will always love you too Chloe," she had said and connected their lips in a deep kiss. Thats about as official as things ever got between them.  
Yesterday she watched Beca do something she thought would never happen.  
She was out on the edge of a cliff, crying and staring down at the ocean.  
"I will always love you!" Beca had whispered before throwing herself off the Rock and towards the blue ocean.  
Chloes heart practically exploded.  
Beca can't swim.  
So now Chloe by the gates, watching everybody's face that enters and waiting, just praying that Beca would soon arrive.  
And then she saw her. Brown curls, blue eyes, flannel and all came waltzing in looking kind of sad and quite confused. Beca didn't see Chloe right away, because she walked right past her and just kept going.  
"Beca" Chloe whispered when she realized what was going on. She ran after her, wrapping her arms around Becas small frame as she pulled her into the tightest of hugs. Beca tensed, but when she turned around and their eyes met she broke down into tears and pulled Chloe into the most passionate kiss she could muster.  
"Chloe," she whispered. Chloe was too happy to be with Beca again to even say something about being mad about HOW she had gotten there. Now they can be together forever, just like they promised on the mountain, weeks ago.  
"I missed you so much Chlo, I couldn't–" Beca was shaking so Chloe pulled her into a tight hug.  
"It's okay. We're here now. And I have you. But, you really shoulder learned to swim Becs," Chloe sniffled into the smaller girls shoulder as they held one another.  
"I know, but I will always love you,"  
"Me too,"


End file.
